


Scared to death

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x06 AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “Bellamy.” He hears Roan whisper his name. He lifts his gaze up to the King, Roan nods his head at him, urging him to get it over with.Taking a deep breath, Bellamy grabs the top of the tarp and yanks it back and away from the body it hides. For a moment he thinks he is imagining it but when the image doesn’t go away with excessive blinking of his eyes, his world shatters.“NO!” He roars as his fingers go immediately to the cloth that has her gagged. “Clarke, no.” He whispers to himself as he pulls the gag from her mouth, then checks for a pulse as his fingers move to her neck.orA small 4x06 AU where the body in that body bag by the river is actually Clarke’s and it’s safe to say that Bellamy freaks out when he finds her.





	Scared to death

He is shaking. He is literally shaking as he slowly reaches for the tarp. He can feel Roan’s eyes on him, waiting for him to reveal who is in under it. His heart is beating like a drum in his chest, he’s not even sure if he wants to know who it is.

From the moment he turned his back on her and walked away with Roan, he could feel that something would go wrong, that he was missing something and he would regret leaving her behind with a bunch of angry grounders on their tail.  

“Bellamy.” He hears Roan whisper his name. He lifts his gaze up to the King, Roan nods his head at him, urging him to get it over with.

Taking a deep breath, Bellamy grabs the top of the tarp and yanks it back and away from the body it hides. For a moment he thinks he is imagining it but when the image doesn’t go away with excessive blinking of his eyes, his world shatters.

“NO!” He roars as his fingers go immediately to the cloth that has her gagged. “Clarke, no.” He whispers to himself as he pulls the gag from her mouth, then checks for a pulse as his fingers move to her neck.

As soon as he feels the slow steady beating of life against the tip of his fingers, a huge weight lifts from his chest, it’s a pulse. It’s weak but it’s there.

Bellamy moves to cradle her head in his lap while Roan pulls the rest of the bag from her unnervingly still body.

From the corner of his eyes, Bellamy notices that her hands are tied up behind her back but he focuses his attention on the gash on the side of her head. Her more serious injuries taking priority.

“Clarke?” Bellamy caresses the blood-soaked side of her face. “Clarke, open your eyes.” He begs, lightly slapping her cheek. “Clarke, come on. Come back to me.” He stares at her, the world around them doesn’t even exist for him. All he wants is his friend back, all he wants is for Clarke to be okay.

“Please don’t leave me now, please-” Before he can finish his sentence, Clarke jolts up and starts choking out water. Bellamy’s arms wind around her immediately, holding her up against him as she coughs out the water from her lungs. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” He whispers to her as he works to untie the rope around her wrists.

He calmly lets her finish coughing and gasping for air as he rubs circles on the small of her back and whispers calming words to her. “Bell-” Clarke chokes out after he has finished untying her.

“I’m here.” He kisses her temple and pulls her closer to him until she finishes coughing and catches her breath. Finally, she relaxes and leans into him even more, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m here.” He murmurs again and again.

Roan stands just behind them, staring at the two of them, obviously relieved that Clarke is okay but unwilling to interrupt their moment. Both Bellamy and Clarke ignore him.

“They took the rovers.” Clarke says quietly, still allowing Bellamy to hold her up.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asks instead of acknowledging her comment, pulling away from her to study the wound on her head, “You lost a lot of blood.”

Clarke swallows roughly and nods, lifting a hand up to feel the source of her pain. “I’m okay.” She promises and slowly pushes herself up into a standing position. Bellamy of course follows her, arms hovering closely, ready to catch her if she loses her balance. Clarke accepts his help and holds onto his out stretched arm, balancing herself until she feels secure in standing on her own.

“Are you sure you’re okay? That gash looks really-”

“It hurts, Bellamy, but I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” She insists while taking a step away from him, moving away from the support of his arms. Lifting her gaze up, she gives him a sad smile. “Thank you.” She sighs, “For saving me… again.”

Bellamy gives her a concerned look with a small smile and before she can walk away or say anything, he pulls her to him again, hugging the life out of her. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again.”

Clarke relaxes in Bellamy’s embrace, closing her eyes and breathing his essence in. She can’t pin point the moment it happened but Bellamy has become one of the most important people in her life and he reminds her of that every day, with every small moment they spend together.

“We’ll be okay.” She promises, pressing her lips to his shoulder, emptying her mind of all her worries for a few moments before going back to survivor mode.


End file.
